1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having fixed alphanumeric displays such as numerals, letters, marks, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display devices are widely utilized in the field of clocks, portable or pocketable electronic calculators, etc. Meanwhile, it often becomes necessary for these devices to form previously fixed displays such as numerals, letters, marks, combination thereof, and the like. As an example of means to form such fixed display pattern, (as employed herein the term fixed display pattern means a permanent orientation of the liquid crystal layer) there is known the method disclosed in Japan Pat. Appl. Laid-open No. 113651/1974, wherein a bonding-spacing material is printed in the form of numerals or letters within a liquid crystal display device by a screen printing technique. According to this method, however, it is difficult to print the bonding-spacing material in the form of numerals or letters with satisfying precision. An additional disadvantage of this method is that the bonding-spacing material, when sandwiched between two electrode plates, tends to spread in the facial direction and therefore it is difficult to definitely identify small sizes of numerals or letters.
Another means to form such fixed display pattern is known wherein a transparent film on which letters or figures have been previously printed is arranged on the outside of a substrate of a display device. This method, however, has the following disadvantages: the display face is darker as much as the used film; the fixed display pattern is seen on a raised level since the fixed display face is apart by the thickness of the transparent electrode substrate from the operation display face (hereinafter such appearance is referred to as "raised appearance").